Samus Aran
|-|Varia Suit= |-|Zero Suit= |-|Power Suit= |-|Gravity Suit= |-|Light Suit= |-|PED Suit= |-|Fusion Suit= Summary Samus Aran is a legendary skilled intergalactic bounty hunter known for her exploits against the Space Pirates, beginning with her destruction of their Zebesian base in her Zero Mission. After being orphaned by a Space Pirate attack on her homeworld of K-2L led by Ridley, Samus was adopted by the Chozo, given their technology and infused with their DNA, and raised to be a peerless warrior. After some time spent with the Galactic Federation as a soldier, she left to become a bounty hunter, carving her name into history by accomplishing what others had thought to be impossible. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-C | At least 6-B | High 6-A | 5-B | At least Low 4-C | Unknown | 5-B, 3-B with White Hole Manipulation. Name: Samus Aran, the Hatchling / Entrusted One / Newborn / Hunter Origin: Metroid Age: 32 years old by Metroid Fusion. Gender: Female Classification: Human / Chozo / Metroid Hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Zero Suit= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Markswoman and Pilot, Enhanced Senses (Her senses are exceptional normally, and she can further enhance them with her other visors, such as the X-Ray, Dark, and Echo Visors; can see invisible beings with her later suits), Paralysis Inducement with the Paralyzer, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Adapted to Zebes' extreme 960x gravity as a child). |-|Power Suit= All previous abilities, Precognition, Energy Projection, Absorption, Healing (Can heal herself, replenishing her shields and ammunition, with Concentration), Data Manipulation (Her Power Suit stores weapons and ammunition as data before they need to be used), Limited Transmutation (Can transform the data of her weapons into their tangible forms and can shape weapons such as her missiles from the atmosphere), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Bypassing with the Wave Beam, Non-Physical Interaction with the intangible (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost her speed with the Speed Booster), Regeneration (High-Low when suit breaks or cracks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist mental attacks from Mother Brain). |-|Varia Suit= All previous abilities, Resistance to extreme heat (Unaffected by magma and lava, with her Legendary Power Suit she can temporarily stand the heat of the sun). |-|Legendary Power Suit= All previous abilities, Information Analysis (Her Scan Visor allows her to scan objects and beings to gain basic information on them and knowledge of their weaknesses), Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Armor (She can surround herself with a protective field of electricity that absorbs attacks), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Can swim through seas of acid that can melt armor and flesh in moments). |-|Legendary Varia Suit= All previous abilities, Pseudo-Flight with Space Jump (Can jump indefinitely), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can fire a high-density beam of neutrinos with the Shock Coil and destroy Gorea with the Omega Cannon), Plasma Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Rage Power (Can enhance her strength over 5 times), Soul Manipulation with the Phazon Suit (Using Phazon, Samus can overload and destroy the literal essence of Metroid Prime and Dark Samus as well), Time Manipulation with Phase Drift (Can slow time), possibly Reactive Evolution (Instead of dying or being corrupted, Samus' suit evolved when exposed to a sudden large amount of Phazon). Resistance to Antimatter (Can survive in the Infinity Void, a dimension of formless antimatter), Cold (The Varia Suit offsets her weakness to subzero temperatures in Fusion and should provide comparable resistance to extreme cold otherwise), Gravity (The Gravity Suit nullifies the effects of gravity on the user), even higher Heat (Capable of walking easily through superheated magma on Zebes), Matter Manipulation (Endured having her atoms torn apart and destroyed in Samus and Joey), Phazon (Can withstand exposure to highly radioactive Phazon, which normally instantly kills Space Pirates, and has a variety of capabilities, including Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation, among others), and Possession (Gained a device made by the Luminoth made to specifically protect the user from being possessed). |-|Luminoth Light Suit= All previous abilities, except for Time Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation. Gains Antimatter Manipulation (The Annihilator Beam fires a "matter-antimatter" shot), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transformation into Light (Not combat applicable), BFR with Darkburst, Space-Time Manipulation with Sonic Boom (Can create space-time distortions/fractures) |-|90% Corrupted PED Suit= All of Phazon Suit Samus' abilities, except for Time Manipulation. Absorption (Can absorb Phazon to increase her power), Energy Manipulation (Can absorb the life force or Phazon directly from enemies with her Grapple Voltage, or release it directly inside her enemies, causing them to explode), Phazon Manipulation. |-|Samus & Joey= All of Legendary Varia Suit Samus' abilities, except for Time Manipulation. White Hole Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level (Should be comparable to her own durability) | Island level (Fought against Ridley at his weakest, who can destroy a mountain, in her original Power Suit. Destroyed Arachnus-X, and the original, weaker Arachnus can fight against her in the Power Suit, with the Fusion Suit) | At least Country level (Can fight against Mother Brain and destroy her shield, made from the same material as that of Zebes' Planetary Shield, which not even standard or high-end tactical missiles &cid=120#manga_top capable of destroying countries can break) | Multi-Continent level (The Ice Beam can freeze a star's surface so it can be mined. &cid=143#manga_top Destroyed an underwater volcano with the basic power beam in Samus and Joey. Possibly superior to the original Varia Suit Samus in Zero Mission) | Planet level (Her arsenal includes Power Bombs, which can destroy planets, and her other weapons should be at least somewhat comparable. She's even stronger with the Gravity Suit, and again with the Phazon Suit, and can destroy Tallon Metroids, who can survive a Leviathan's impact. She also absorbed the Light of Aether, a fraction of which can stabilize the planet, with no notable increase in power. Defeated SA-X with her Fusion Gravity Suit and then absorbed her to surpass her previous peak in power) | At least Small Star level (Defeated Dark Samus, who can survive the destruction of Dark Aether, which was converted to energy, when beaten and nearly killed) | Unknown (She can fight against Dark Samus after she had fused with Phaaze and far surpassed her previous peak in power) | Planet level, Multi-Galaxy level+ with white holes (With the power granted to her by the Animus, Samus was able to nullify the black holes that were going to consume the universe with white holes) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged lightning in her fight against the Ruins Test during the end events of Zero Mission) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Speed Booster allows her to run at Supersonic speeds on Zebes, which has 960x gravity; quadruple digit Machs at bare minimum, and she can keep up with Ridley, who can fly across the planet) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of defeating and overwhelming Ridley, faster than her basic power suit.) | Massively FTL+ (&cid=140#manga_top Her Speed Booster was shown incredibly enhancing even Massively FTL+ spaceships, reacted to and destroyed a spaceship mid-flight while the ship was using the Speed Booster) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Meta-Ridley, fought off and eventually overcame Gorea) | Massively FTL+ (Was able to defeat Dark Samus multiple times during her mission on Aether) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Dark Samus at her peak on Phaaze) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher (Was able to throw a fish creature completely submerged in magma, that was covered in hardened magma for armor, the size of a bus out of magma having 1,000 times the viscosity of water at least two stories into the air. She was able to swing said fish around in the air with seemingly little effort. Was able to casually hold up a giant missile with only one arm. Weighs 200 pounds, approximately 90 kilograms, normally, and thus, on Zebes' extreme gravity she would weigh nearly 90,000 kilograms) | At least Class K (Comparable to Ghor, who can lift her gunship) Striking Strength: Town Class | Island Class | Likely at least Country Class | Likely Multi-Continent Class | Likely Planet Class (Can deflect Zeta Metroids with her arm cannon) | Unknown | Likely Planet Class Durability: Town level (Survived her crash landing on Zebes) | Island level | At least Country level | Multi-Continent level | Planet level | At least Small Star level | Unknown | Planet level Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of traversing planets and fighting nearly constantly, venturing through the planets of SR-388 and Zebes one after the other during the events of Metroid: Samus Returns and Super Metroid. Limitless with Phazon. Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with the Paralyzer | Standard melee range, tens of meters to kilometers with her normal arsenal (Can destroy mountains and cause earthquakes) | Melee range, can extend to a meter or two with the Lightning Counter. Stellar with standard weaponry (Was able to freeze the surface of an entire star using the Ice Beam), Planetary with Power Bombs (Power Bombs can destroy planets), her Power Suit can detect environmental changes ranging from Planetary range to Interstellar range, up to Cross-dimensional (Could detect changes in Dark Aether from Aether or even other planets in Metroid Prime 3) | Universal with White Hole Manipulation Standard Equipment: Her Paralyzer | Her Power Suit and all of its upgrades and equipment. Intelligence: Genius. Taken in and by trained by the Chozo at an earlier age, Samus is a master of all forms in combat, being an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, markswoman, acrobat, and gunship pilot. She is also quite intelligent when it comes to technology, having designed the gunship she used in Metroid Prime 3. Renowned as an unstoppable warrior, Samus is familiar with all forms of alien fauna, civilizations, and technology, recognizing most species at a glance and operating and navigating through the various traps they have laid for her with relative ease Weaknesses: The basic Fusion Suit is extremely vulnerable to subzero temperatures, as Samus inherited the Metroid's weaknesses to such things before it was overwritten by the Varia Suit. However, Samus remained vulnerable to sufficiently low temperatures, such as that of the Ice Beam, until she completed the Fusion Suit and absorbed SA-X. If Samus cannot properly maintain Hypermode, she will suffer terminal corruption and become another Dark Samus Key: Zero Suit | Power / Fusion Suits | Varia Suit | Legendary Power Suit | Legendary Varia / Gravity / Phazon / Final Fusion Suits | Luminoth Light Suit | PED Suit | Samus & Joey Note: Samus does not have all her equipment in any given key, so the specific suit and its armaments should be stated in threads. Her tabs in the P&A section only mention the most iconic suits to save space, please use the tabbers in the key to help identify which is which. Notable Attacks / Techniques: |-|Weaponry= Paralyzer: A sidearm used by Samus while in her Zero Suit, the Paralyzer is a weak but useful pistol that can be used to stun opponents. Beams: Samus' arm cannon is equipped with many forms of attack, including her primary form of her attack, her beams, which she uses for long-range combat. As modular as Samus' Power Suit itself, Samus can stack and combine the effects of her different beam weapons to use many of them at once and increase their power. *'Power Beam:' Samus' default weapon and an integral part of her original Power Suit. It has a range of three to ten meters under normal circumstances, but after Samus gains the Long Beam, both its range and power are permanently increased as Samus permanently incorporates the Long Beam into her weapon systems. *'Charge Beam:' Not a beam, exactly, but an upgrade to Samus' arm cannon that allows her to charge up her beam attacks to greatly enhance their strength. While Samus is charging her arm cannon, she draws in nearby health and ammo pickups. The Diffusion Beam causes her charge shots to explode and release several other smaller charged shots after hitting an opponent or an obstacle. *'Grapple Beam:' Though it is a beam and can damage opponents, the Grapple Beam is primarily used for mobility, firing a tether that allows Samus to swing across otherwise impassable gaps. It can also latch onto certain enemies. The Grapple Lasso upgrade allows Samus to use it to tear off doors or enemy shields and armors, and the Grapple Voltage allows Samus to channel her energy through the beam or drain energy from enemies she catches with it. She can use this to overload opponents with Phazon and kill them. *'Ice Beam:' One of Samus' signature beam upgrades, the Ice Beam can be used to, as its name implies, freeze opponents, allowing Samus to destroy them with less issue or even use them as platforms. *'Plasma Beam:' The most powerful of Samus' standard beam upgrades, the Plasma Beam fires thin rays that can easily pierce through multiple enemies at once, dealing extensive damage. In the Prime series, the Plasma Beam is instead fire-based, shooting an incredibly hot stream of molten energy that can instantly incinerate opponents. *'Spazer Beam:' The Spazer Beam splits Samus' shots into three when she fires, allowing her to cover a much greater area with her gunfire. It is effectively identical to Samus' Wide Beam, which splits her shots into three separate rings instead of three separate lasers. *'Wave Beam:' A more powerful upgrade to Samus' regular beam that fires oscillating wave energy that can pass through walls, armor, and forcefields. In the Prime series, the Wave Beam is instead electricity-based, fires three smaller shots at once, and can lock and home onto targets. When charged, it fires a single burst of electricity that can stun opponents. *'Annihilator Beam:' A secret but extremely powerful Luminoth weapon that combines light and dark energy to fire a concentrated matter-antimatter shot that homes in on targets and has an incredibly high fire rate. When charged, it fires a slower blast that explodes on contact with its target with a wide blast radius, stunning all opponents caught in the explosion, referred to as the Disruptor. It can also interface with sonic technology. *'Dark Beam:' A Luminoth weapon that mimics the dark energy used by the inhabitants of Dark Aether, the Dark Beam fires blasts of swirling, strange energy, and can be charged up to encase targets in a brittle but immobilizing shell of dark energy that she can shatter with a missile, called the Entangler. *'Light Beam:' A Luminoth weapon that draws upon the light energy found within Aether's atmosphere, using this power to fire searing beams of light that can pass through enemies and set them alight. When charged, the Light Beam instead fires a scattering of white-hot spheres that home into locked-on targets and set them on fire, dubbed the Lightburst. *'Nova Beam:' A high-frequency beam used by the Space Pirates in mining operations. Designed to be used in conjunction with the X-Ray Visor, the Nova Beam can be used to its full potential in such situations, as Samus can see through armor and fire the Nova Beam through any weak spots she sees. It is particularly effective against Phazite armor. *'Omega Cannon:' An Alimbic superweapon that fires a slow-moving sphere of timed radioactive energy that can travel a great distance before it explodes. Thanks to its immense power, it was capable of destroying Gorea, who could regenerate from being destroyed by weapons such as the Shock Coil and became invulnerable to them in its second form. Even when unused, the Omega Cannon emits high levels of gamma radiation, making it an incredibly powerful weapon. Missiles: One of Samus' primary weapons, the missiles add an explosive, ballistic component to her armaments, much more powerful than her basic Power Beam. Samus' basic missiles can home in on targets after Samus locks onto them, or can be fired more quickly without tracking capabilities. Samus usually carries around 250 of these regular missiles with her at maximum. *'Ice Missiles:' An upgraded version of the missile that has freezing capabilities, allowing Samus to freeze and destroy her opponents. These are further upgraded during Metroid Fusion with the Diffusion Missiles, allowing Samus to charge up her missiles so that when they explode, they have a much larger blast radius and freeze all opponents nearby. *'Seeker Missiles:' An upgrade that allows Samus to fire up to five missiles at once, locking onto up to five different targets, potentially including weak points she's spotted on an opponent. *'Super Missiles:' A much more powerful form of a missile that flies at a higher speed, causing a massive explosion on impact. Usually separate from Samus' regular missiles, they act as an upgraded version of them in Metroid Fusion and acts as the Power Beam's Charge Combo in the Prime series. If distinct, Samus has, at most, 50 Super Missiles on her. *'Charge Combos:' Charge Combos are greatly enhanced versions of Samus' regular beams that she can use by combining them with her missiles. Super Metroid and the Prime series have their unique Charge Combos. **'Darkburst:' The Dark Beam's Charge Combo, which uses a massive amount of dark energy, fired as a sphere, to violently wrench open a dimensional rift that engulfs those caught in the blast, drawing them into another dimension if not killing them outright. **'Flamethrower:' The Plasma Beam's Charge Combo, which emits a three meter long beam of fiery plasma that ignites everything it touches, allowing Samus to quickly burn her opponents to ash. Its equivalent in Super Metroid sends out four ring-shaped plasma bolts that spread out around her, contract, and then fire out in four different directions. **'Ice Spreader:' The Ice Beam's Charge Combo, which fires a homing blast of ice that shatters on impact, creating a fast-spreading layer of ice that quickly freezes everything in its blast radius. Its equivalent in Super Metroid instead surrounds Samus with four circling bolts of ice that will damage and freeze any opponents they run into. **'Sonic Boom:' Samus' most powerful Charge Combo, the Annihilator Beam's variant. Condensing matter and antimatter, it fires a sonic blast that instantly travels to its target and rips open a distortion in space and time, exploding and eradicating whatever was caught in the blast. **'Spazer Beam:' One of the Special Charge Beam Attacks, this technique fires two spazer bolts that circle Samus before shoot up into the air and then descend on her surroundings as a wave of energy. **'Sunburst:' The Light Beam's Charge Combo, which fires a painfully bright sphere of searing light, casting rays of light over its surroundings, tracking onto opponents and burning them to ash before the sphere explodes in a burst of white-hot light. **'Wavebuster:' The Wave Beam's Charge Combo, a sustained fire weapon that fires a stream of electricity at Samus' target, tracking them while continuously electrocuting and stunning them. Its equivalent in Super Metroid manifests four spheres of energy that Samus can aim and fire. Bombs: Samus' primary weapon when utilizing the Morph Ball, which she sets down, generally to destroy obstacles, though they remain useful in combat as well. These small explosives function on a timer and can float in the air if Samus sets them while jumping or falling. By using the explosions of her bombs to propel herself upwards, Samus can reach locations that she normally would not be able to. *'Power Bombs:' One of Samus' most powerful weapons, the Power Bomb is a bomb of such force that it can destroy planets. A few seconds after being deployed, a Power Bomb explodes in an omnidirectional wave of heat and energy that can vaporize anything caught in the blast with ease. Samus generally has a limited amount of Power Bombs, 74 at most, but in Other M they act as charged up versions of her regular bombs. In Fusion, they have a vacuum effect that draws in X Parasites. Affinity Weapons: The Affinity Weapons are the distinct special weapons used by the different bounty hunters of Metroid Prime: Bounty Hunters, which Samus has collected and could utilize during the events of that game. *'Battlehammer:' Weavel's Affinity Weapon, a high-caliber weapon powered by a miniature nuclear reactor, the Battlehammer fires arcing, explosive blasts of energy, similar to a mortar. While it cannot be charged, it has a high rate of fire. *'Imperialist:' Trace's Affinity Weapon, a sniper rifle that fires a highly accurate laser beam and can zoom in on targets. *'Judicator:' Noxus' Affinity Weapon, the Judicator is powered by cold fusion synthesis and fires supercooled plasma at its targets at temperatures that approach Absolute Zero. It can ricochet off of walls, and, when charged, it fires three shots at once. *'Magmaul:' Spire's Affinity Weapon, which is powered by a hyperstatic hydrogen core and fires projectiles formed from superheated magma that can bounce off walls and explode. When charged, the explosion is much bigger and more damaging. *'Shock Coil:' Sylux's Affinity Weapon, a stolen Federation prototype that fires a concentrated beam of high-density neutrinos, homing in on targets and dealing damage on a subatomic scale. *'Volt Driver:' Kanden's Affinity Weapon, which draws upon the energy of the planet's electromagnetic field, converting it into high voltage, multi-terawatt bursts. It has a high rate of fire, and when charged, can fire a slow, explosive sphere of energy. |-|Visor= Combat Visor: Samus' basic visor, which monitors her ammunition, energy supplies, and environmental feedback. It also has radar, map, and lock-on systems. Command Visor: A visor that Samus can use to remotely control and direct her gunship, commanding it to do such tasks as land, attack opponents, and move large objects with its grapple beam. Dark Visor: A Luminoth visor that Samus can use to see objects that are caught in flux between dimensions, such as objects that exist on both Aether and Dark Aether. She can also lock onto beings that she normally would not be able to, such as certain forms of Ing. Echo Visor: A Luminoth visor that allows Samus to visualize sound waves, using them to locate hidden objects and opponents. Scan Visor: One of Samus' most important visor systems, which she uses to scan other objects and beings, gaining information on them, such as knowledge of potential weaknesses and capabilities. Thermal Visor: A visor that allows Samus to see on the infrared spectrum so that she can locate and track other beings based on their heat signatures. It's very useful in the dark or extreme cold and weather situations, but it functions poorly when exposed to intensely hot temperatures. X-Ray Visor: A visor upgrade that uses x-rays so that Samus can see through solid object or flesh, and track targets that would otherwise be invisible, such as ghosts. It can also be used to detect weak points in enemies. This acts similarly to her X-Ray Scope, which allows her to see through stone to reveal hidden passages and blocks that she can destroy. |-|Movement Systems= Boots: A series of boot upgrades that greatly boost Samus' mobility in several ways, allowing her to better maneuver herself in combat and reach harder-to-discover locations. *'High Jump Boots:' A simple but useful upgrade that greatly increases Samus' jump height. In some games, it also grants the Spring Ball powerup. *'Space Jump:' A highly advanced Chozo movement system that allows Samus to spin jump through the air indefinitely. The weaker Space Jump Boots in the Prime series allow her to simply perform a double jump. *'Speed Booster:' A powerup that allows Samus to build up supersonic speeds by running in one direction for long enough, effectively making her invincible as she rushes through and damages any opponents in her way. She can easily plow through obstacles in this state and can jump to carry on the boost and hit airborne opponents. **'Shinespark:' A special technique that Samus can use after initiating a Speed Boost by crouching, storing the speed. She can then release this speed to launch herself in a specified location, allowing her to Speed Boost mid-air, stopping only when she hits a surface she can't destroy. If she runs into a slope, Samus will immediately begin running again, with her speed already boosted. She can even use a Shinespark while in Morph ball form or while spin jumping. Morph Ball: One of Samus' signature upgrades, the Morph Ball allows Samus to roll up into a tiny sphere of 0.8 meters in diameter so that she can reach otherwise inaccessible areas. In her Morph Ball form, as opposed to her regular beams and missiles, she instead uses her bombs. It can also be quickly used to dodge attacks. *'Boost Ball:' An upgrade to the Morph Ball that allows Samus to charge up speed so that she can rush forwards at much higher speeds for a short amount of time. At these speeds, thanks to kinetic energy, she can use the speed and force of the Morph Ball itself as a weapon. *'Spider Ball:' An upgrade to the Morph Ball that allows Samus to adhere to surfaces and roll up them, allowing her to reach locations that would otherwise be inaccessible. In the Prime series, it can only latch onto certain magnetic materials and special rails made for this purpose. *'Spring Ball:' An upgrade to the Morph Ball that allows her to jump while in this form. It is sometimes acquired along with the High Jump Boots. Power Grip: A basic upgrade that allows Samus to grab onto ledges and pull herself up onto them. She possesses this ability by default while in the Zero and Fusion Suits, thanks to their light weight. Screw Attack: One of Samus' most iconic and powerful upgrades, the Screw Attack allows Samus to surround herself in a field of energy while spin jumping, shredding through any opponents in her way while also providing protection, rendering her effectively invulnerable. It is powerful enough to easily destroy most enemies just by jumping through them. She can also perform this with short hops, essentially dashing forwards with a Screw Attack. |-|Suits= Zero Suit: The skintight bodysuit that Samus wears underneath her Power Suit. If she has somehow lost access to her Power Suit, Samus instead utilizes this, which leaves her unprotected and much more vulnerable. The Zero Suit can also be used to manifest and unmanifest her Power Suit. Power Suit: Samus' basic, signature Power Suit, the lynchpin of her arsenal, properly known as Chozo Battle Suit Ver SA1-4468-VM6-P. This refers to both the base Power Suit without upgrades, and her suit as a whole and any equipment she may have acquired. It is equipped with Oxygen Supply Equipment that allows Samus to survive essentially indefinitely in the vacuum of space or underwater, and protects against airborne toxins and pollutants, allowing her to survive in inhospitable environments. The Power Suit's modular technology allows Samus to integrate all sorts of technology into its construction so that she can amass a powerful arsenal of weapons and armor upgrades throughout her adventures, becoming increasingly dangerous as she does so. Weapons and ammunition are stored as data until they are needed, at which point they are rendered tangible so that Samus can fire them. It has advanced energy shielding technology equipped by default as well, protecting her from harm. The Power Suit integrates with Samus on a biological level, and thus cannot be removed without her cooperation, but if she wills it, it will simply disappear in a flash. She can materialize it in the same way. At the end of Zero Mission, after passing the Ruins Test, Samus gains the Legendary Power Suit, a powerful upgrade to her basic Power Suit that she has wielded ever since then. In Metroid Fusion, her Power Suit is rebuilt as the Fusion Suit, which has much of the same capabilities but is much slimmer and lighter, and, as a result, provides less protection, especially against subzero temperatures, which Samus is extremely weak to thanks to her Metroid DNA. *'Varia Suit:' Samus' most recognizable suit, the Varia Suit protects against extreme conditions such as acid and intense temperatures of either extreme, allowing her to safely travel through superhot locations such as the depths of Norfair and subzero locations such as Sector 5 in Metroid Fusion, overcoming the weakness to cold she had at the time thanks to her Metroid DNA. It also increases the strength of Samus' defenses, greatly reducing the damage she takes in combat. *'Gravity Suit:' One of Samus' most effective suits, the Gravity Suit allows her to move through environments with abnormal gravity and water without being impeded, making her highly resistant to gravitational forces. It also further reinforces her defenses and increases her resistance to even hotter temperatures. The Gravity Boost that she gains in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes is effectively analogous, allowing her to easily move through the water. *'Phazon Suit:' Samus' final suit in Metroid Prime, which she gained after being exposed to high amounts of Phazon after she killed the Omega Pirate. Thanks to the corrupted nature of this state, Samus gained increased resistance to blue Phazon as well as increased defenses. Additionally, when exposed to high amounts of Phazon, it allows her to enter Hypermode and make use of the extremely powerful Phazon Beam. *'Dark Suit:' A Luminoth Power Suit that was used by their kind to survive in the harsh environment of Dark Aether, protecting her from the noxious dark vapor and filtering out 80% of the effects of Dark Aether's corrosive atmosphere. *'Light Suit:' The ultimate Luminoth Power Suit, the greatest weapon, which they intended to use against the Ing. Powered by the Light of Aether, the Light Suit protects Samus from the foul Dark Water of Dark Aether and the assaults of swarms of Ingstorm, allowing her to move through Dark Aether without issue. It also lets her travel through Light Shafts to quickly traverse great distances on Aether. *'PED Suit:' A Phazon Enhancement Device designed specifically for Samus to integrate with her Power Suit, the PED Suit allows Samus to safely absorb and harness the power of Phazon, which she can produce herself. Her resistance to Phazon is greatly enhanced in this suit. With this suit, Samus can restore her health while submerged in pools of Phazon and enter into Hypermode. It is later enhanced by the Hazard Shield, protecting Samus from environmental hazards such as acid rain and fuel gel. |-|Techniques= Aeion Abilities: A set of unique powers that Samus has access to in Metroid: Samus Returns, gained from channeling a "mystical and powerful energy source" known as Aeion. She gains these powers from Aeion Ability Artifacts and can replenish her limited supply of Aeion from downed and slain opponents. *'Beam Burst:' This ability enhances Samus' beam weapons so that she can fire a machine gun-like barrage of beam shots rather than charge her attacks. Every shot made drains her Aeion. *'Lightning Armor:' Samus surrounds herself with a field of green electricity, protecting herself from harm by absorbing attacks directed at her, draining her Aeion instead of her energy. This ability also empowers her Melee Counter into a more powerful and longer ranged Lightning Counter. *'Phase Drift:' The final Aeion ability, which, when used, slows down time for all things around Samus by 50%, allowing her to move as quickly as usual while everyone else is left to catch up. *'Scan Pulse:' When used, at the cost of a small amount of Aeion, this ability envelops Samus in a blue field that dissipates throughout her surroundings, revealing Map data for them and exposing any breakable obstacles. Concentration: A technique that Samus can use when low on health to replenish her energy by focusing power in her Arm Cannon, restoring a tank of energy and some of her missiles. The amount of energy she can regain in this way can be increased by "E-Recovery Tanks". Crystal Flash: A secret technique that Samus can use to replenish her health at the cost of her ammunition, taught to her by the Chozo and performed using technology integrated into the Power Suit. By laying a Power Bomb, Samus wreathes herself in a cocoon of energy, using the power of the bomb to completely replenish her energy supplies. Hypermode: A highly powerful but temporary state in which Samus is powered up by exposure to Phazon, draining her energy to greatly increase her firepower and render herself nearly invulnerable to harm. While in Hypermode, Samus must vent her Phazon so that she doesn't damage herself and suffer terminal corruption, dying and becoming another Dark Samus. *'Phazon / Hyper Beam:' An incredibly powerful upgrade for Samus' beam that instead fires blue bolts of electricity with high power, draining her supply of Phazon if none is available nearby. It can be charged to instead rapidly fire multiple beams one after another. *'Hyper Ball:' A Phazon-powered Morph Ball strike that releases a burst of blue electricity in all directions, seeking and damaging all opponents caught in the blast but constantly draining Samus' Phazon as long as it's active. *'Hyper Grapple:' An enhanced Grapple Beam, empowered by the power of Phazon. After latching onto an opponent with her Grapple Beam, Samus can either pump them full of Phazon to heavily damage and kill them or absorb their supplies of Phazon. *'Hyper Missile:' A Phazon-empowered missile that fires missiles that explode into large bursts of Phazon, dealing extensive damage. Lethal Strike: A melee combat technique utilized by Samus in Other M. Once an opponent has been downed, Samus can quickly run up to them to overpower them physically before blasting them with a point-blank Charge Beam, often destroying them instantly. Melee Counter: A melee technique in which Samus swings up her Arm Cannon while an opponent charges, knocking them back and stunning them if timed properly and instantly readying a fully-charged beam. Overblast: Samus jumps up onto her opponent, forcing them to the ground and firing a full-power Charge Beam into their head or another weak point at point-blank range, often instantly killing her target. SenseMove: An evasive technique that uses the thrusters of Samus' suit to dodge and quickly react to an attack on her, immediately following up with a charged shot. Integrating some sort of precognitive ability, it allows Samus to easily react to attacks from out of view. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Saber Alter (Fate/stay night) Saber Alter's Profile (6-C forms were used and speed was equalized) World Guardian (RuneScape) World Guardian's Profile (5-B versions were used, speed equalized) Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile (Speed was equalized, 5-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Rumplestiltskin (OUAT) Rumplestiltskin's Profile (5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy's Profile (EoS Lucy was pit against Samus in her Power/Fusion Suit and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Antimatter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ice Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Orphans Category:Paralysis Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:White Hole Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Grappling Users